Amy and the Rogue Guardian
by gh0stheart
Summary: Amy and co are back at it again, except this time the stakes are higher. Malistaire has gotten the Krokonomicon, and the Rogue Guardian wants more power. Can Amy make it to Grandmother Raven to find out how to make herself human, or will she stay a cat forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read "Dear professor, Amy's a cat" and "Amy and the Mysterious City" first, this is the third story in this series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _"Good job Pierre," the man in the dragon robes told the cloaked man. There was an aura of mystery surrounding the two figures. "Maybe if we can get your spy to tell us more," the man in the dragon robes continued to say._

 _"I don't know if I can, she hasn't been very forthcoming with information ever since she went to Marleybone," the cloaked figure told the man I was assuming was Malistaire._

 _"You mean that she needs an extra incentive..."_

I woke up immediately after those words were muttered in the dark foreign room. I opened my eyes as well. I was still inside the white tent. I moved my head to see Alexander still sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. As was Wolf. Vivian wasn't anywhere to be seen. I closed my eyes once again and felt the sensation of sleep hit me...

 _I was inside a small room. It was well kept, nothing seemed out of place. There was a small anthropomorphic cat sitting on a bed, of sorts. The bed looked as if it was made out of shipping crates. As did the entire room. The cat held it's face down in its hands. I moved closer to see clearly. From what I could make out the cat was female and crying. There was a tear stained paper in her hands._

 _I mewed to get her attention._

 _"What are you doing here, cat," she told me. I recognized the voice as the girl that gave me the Krokonomicon a few months ago. "What are you, my guardian angel?"_

 _'No,' I mewed._

 _"Then what are you?"_

 _I internally sighed. This was obliviously wasn't a dream._

 _'I'm a wizard who accidentally turned herself into a cat.'_

 _"That explains a lot."_

 _'Am I really that different from other cats?'_

 _"Completely," she said while looking back the tear stained paper._

 _'What has made you so... sad?'_

 _"Cat, or should I say, wizard, I am still wanted by Meowiarty, even after they got the Krokonomicon. They stole it back a month ago. They already know where I live; they want me to turn myself in to them. Otherwise, they're going to take me by force. I do not want the wrath of Meowiarty or the O'Leary's," the catgirl replied._

 _'They got the Krokonomicon!?' I mewed in alarm._

 _"Yes, along with the Ankh."_

 _If they got that then there's no stopping them! Malistaire could now resurrect whatever he wanted. He'd be a literal god._

 _'That's not good,' I mewed-deadpanned._

 _"What I don't understand is what he would want with it," the catgirl told me. "They're just worthless artifacts."_

 _It was painfully oblivious that the catgirl had little to no experience with magic. Otherwise, she wouldn't have said something like that. Artifacts can be some of the most powerful things out there._

 _'Those are not 'worthless artifacts,' as you put it,' I mewed. 'They can bring back the dead.'_

 _"Well then, cat, someone has to stop them," the catgirl told me. "They would disturb the balance of the universe otherwise. What's dead should stay dead."_

 _'If only Malistaire could figure that out,' I mewed._

 _"Who's Malistaire?"_

 _'He's the guy that's running the operation.'_

 _"Why would he want to bring back the dead?"_

 _'We think that Malistaire wants to bring back his dead wife and son, but we aren't sure. He kind of went insane after they died.'_

 _"Who is 'we?'"_

 _'Alexander, Vivian, Wolf, my guardian Allen, and I,' I mewed._

 _"Is there any way I could help you?"_

 _'I don't think there is.'_

 _"Are you sure? I mean, there has to be a reason you appeared here?"_

 _'Truthfully,' I mewed. 'I kind of astral projected to you by some force of power. I don't know why.'_

 _"Wizards can astral project?" she asked. She looked a little lost. She obliviously didn't know much about wizards, which is unsurprising because there aren't many Marleybonian wizards._

 _'Yes, wizards can astral project. It's pretty rare though, then again, when has my life ever been normal?' I mewed._

 _"Your life cannot be that different from anyone else."_

 _'Want to bet on that?'_

 _"I would rather not."_

 _'Where's the fun in that.'_

 _"This is a conversation, not a place for betting," she stated._

 _'Fine.'_

 _"So cat, can you go back, or am I just stuck with you?" she asked me suddenly._

 _'I can go back,' I assured her._

 _"Good, I don't know what I'd do with a cat," she told me._

That was when I suddenly "woke up" and opened my eyes to the still dark tent. There were the sounds of soft snoring coming from either Wolf or Alexander. Vivian was oddly enough still gone. It wasn't that unusual for her to disappear, in fact, she did it all the time. Now, I wonder, is she the spy? She very well could be. She already betrayed me once for speaking to that guy Pierre. Wait a minute, isn't that the name of the cloaked figure Malistaire was talking to?

Maybe it was just a dream. I could have imagined it all, but somehow I doubt it.

* * *

The sun's rays burst through the exterior of the white tent and into the interior. I open my eyes once again. I must have fallen asleep again. I rolled off of my small cat bed and move to where Alexanders spot on the tent floor. He wasn't awake yet. He liked to sleep in, but this morning he is not going to. Wolf was still asleep also, and Vivian was mysteriously gone.

I moved myself to his ear and yowled into it. I knew he wasn't going to be very appreciative of me, but it was better this way.

"Amy, did you seriously have to do that?" he grumbled as he got himself up.

 _Yes, I did,_ I mewed

"What time is it? Seven A.M?"

If I was human I would have rolled my eyes. It was definitely past 7 A.M.

 _Can you not tell time? There is a watch on your wrist, you know,_ I mewed

"Same old Amy," he said to what seemed to be nothing, and then looked at the watch on his wrist.

"It's almost nine!" he exclaimed. I looked over at Wolf who looked partially startled. He just woke up.

"What do you mean it's almost nine?!" Wolf said, after a couple seconds delay, due to grogginess.

I internally sighed, I couldn't make a remark that he could understand. I really hate being a cat. I guess it could be worse and I could have been a mouse or an emu...

"We probably should go to 'Guardian' Allan if we want to eat," Alexander told us as he spelled some plain green robe on.

We were traveling across the world of Treefall to find the spiral door. We couldn't just appear there because neither Allan nor the healer has ever gone to Grizzleheim, the land where Grandmother Raven resides. We were traveling to see Grandmother Raven to find out if she could reverse my "problem."

Treefall is a large world full of greenery and is the base world for the guardians. Yes, there is more than one guardian, apparently, there used to be seven, one for each branch of standard magic, but one went rogue. He was supposedly too power-hungry to just guard. He wanted to take all the magics power for himself. He went to join Malistaire in his escapades. I don't know much more about him as Allan won't say anything more about him. I wonder why...

"Amy, come on," Alexander called. "You're going to miss breakfast."

Those words completely snapped me out of my thoughts and back inside the tent. I noticed that the flap of the tent was open, and so, I went running outside and to where the blanket with everyone, except Vivian was on. _How odd, I thought that Vivian would have come out by now..._

 _Alex, where is Vivian?_ I mewed.

"I don't know Amy," he told me.

Strange, she doesn't usually disappear for this long.

Before I could think about it more, a dish appeared before me, of my select cat food. And all worries were forgotten. After all, Vivian would come back, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A thank you for goxeris for reviewing and following and TheDiamondWriter for following.**

 **I thought I would be able to update AatRG quicker than this. I haven't had any inspiration at all until now. I will probably be updating once again. I can't guarantee anything though. I usually have a lot more inspiration this time of year, so I have high hopes. I hope you readers like what I have written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

There was a terrible cold. It was as if something was missing. We had searched for Vivian all day, but she was gone. There was no note or anything. We had to walk all night to set up a new location since we couldn't stay in one location too long. I was growing tired and so I was fighting off sleep. There was little I could do when I practically collapsed to the ground. My body wasn't like the human body anymore. I could only go so long without sleep.

"Amy!" I heard what I assumed was Alex say. I guess he was paying more attention than I thought he would. I felt someone pick me up, and that was the last thing I remembered before I fell into sleep...

 _I was back in the dark room, except this time there was only a man in it. He was wearing a long black cape that went down to the floor, but he wasn't wearing a hood. His hair was light brown and his eyes were hazel. He was staring at me intently. I wasn't sure who he was. He then had a quick smile. It wasn't cold nor was it warm. It was somewhere in-between. He felt powerful, but not old. He looked maybe twenty at the oldest. Something was off about him..._

 _"Hello Amy," he said to me. I wasn't sure how he knew my name, but I knew I couldn't trust him. He shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you," he told me, in a calm tone. I really wanted out of there, but I didn't know where there was. The room seemed to change to a lighter color. It was a deep blood red with a golden crown pattern. I looked down at the floor and it was a light wood color. I looked back at him. There was something about him that I couldn't trust. I got the same reaction from balance wizards, so that was what I assumed he was._

 _"Yes, Amy," he laughed. "I am a balance wizard." I didn't know how he knew my thoughts. In truth, I was rather scared. Only very powerful wizards could do this. Mostly master spies would. It was how most of them could extract information. "And no, Amy, I'm not a spy," he told me. Somehow, it wasn't reassuring. It only put more questions into my mind. Why was I here?_

 _"You're here because I want you to be," he told me. "I do need someone to talk to. It's been a while since someone has been able to. I have been waiting for the time to... introduce myself."_

 _Why would he wait?_

 _"I waited because I needed you to be able to remember. As you can't remember anything before the age of nine, and then the power draining ritual. Ugh!" he told me. Wait... how could he know about that? He shook his head. "I know about it because I watched it. I know it sounds odd, but since I was trapped here for six years... The rogue guardian trapped me here. I was his... charge like you are to Guardian Allan. The only contact I get with the outside world is through a mirror that was enchanted for me to be able to see whatever I want to see. No one can see me though, but I can see them, and I cannot do anything to change the outcome of an event. All I can do is watch. Sometimes I wish so hard that I could make things happen, but..." he shakes his head. My mind was in shock. All this time I had someone watching me. Someone that I didn't even know. This scared me even more. "There is someone who wants to talk to you," he then said. The entire place changed. The room I was in and the colors. It seemed to swirl until there was a great light. Everything was light until a person appeared. I recognized the person immediately. It was Arlen Drake, the son of Malistaire. We were close friends until he got sick, like his mother had, and died. I don't like to speak of it as his death still hurts to think about._

 _"Hello Amy," he told me with a grin. I would have grinned back, but I couldn't. "I bet you're wondering about why I wanted to speak to you."_

 _"Yeah, I am, so why would you want to speak to me now after all this time has passed," I asked. I was kind of bitter, but happy to see him. I missed him greatly._

 _"Don't be mad Amy," he told me._

 _"I'm not," I replied._

 _"Good, I have so much to tell you, but so little time to explain it all. I guess I should start from the beginning like all stories should. I'm not sure how to say this, but I will anyway. There was a time when my father was a good man. Not this monster that he is today. He wasn't the man who summoned undead to terrorize the city. He wasn't the man who would steal a book from a museum to resurrect mom and me. He also wouldn't have stolen the Eye of History from Bartleby for the Cabal. The point is, he wasn't the man he is today. He was a man driven by power and love._

 _"That all changed when mom and I died. His drive for power and his... obsession with 'freeing us from death.' Needless to say that I don't want to be 'freed.' I rather like being dead. Death is so much better than life could ever be. I don't want you to kill yourself or die anytime soon though. Anyway, onto the story._

 _"I'm not sure how it began, his obsession. It could be that he is a Necromancer. Then again, could be something else. You never do know what could be running through anyone's head at any one time. But whatever it was, it drove him over the edge._

 _"As you very well know, his madness started out in short outbursts of anger, then strange mutterings, and the tearing of the Death School from Ravenwood. It was already too late for him to be saved at that point..._

 _"The point of what I'm saying is that there is that dad is no longer saveable, please Amy, I'm begging you, save the spiral," Arlen told me._

 _"I-I can try," I told him. That was all I could do._

 _"The next time you see me, I will probably be alive," he sighed. "Malistaire can only resurrect mom or me at one time and it will take a while for him to recharge enough energy to do it again. Death has decided that when he does this that I should be the one resurrected. No matter how much I begged for him to reconsider, his answer was firm. Apparently, he feels that I should have a second chance at life as I had died so very young... I have to go now... bye Amy," he told me as he faded away into the abyss of whiteness. I felt myself be pulled into consciousness._


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I have not updated. Sigh. I haven't had the time and then the introduction to TSotL. I'm going to update that one too. Don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

I awoke in Alexanders arms. He was walking at a steady fast pace. I tensed a bit once I figured out that I was in the air.

"Amy, thank Bartleby you're awake. We were getting worried," he said when I tensed.

 _Why were you guys worried?_ I mewed.

"You've been out of it for a while, Amy. Why didn't you tell me that you were Astral Projecting? I'm sure I can come up with some more things to say, but for now, no," he replied. "Now actually sleep, Amy, unless you want me to force you. You need actual sleep in order to keep your sanity!"

 _But Alex, I-_

"I don't care, you really need actual sleep," he interrupted. "Even you know that without sleep, you will become insane and eventually die." I tried to wriggle out of his arms at that point, but it was pointless. If anything his grip tightened.

"She's awake? Why would you want her to go back to sleep?" Allan asked.

"If she doesn't sleep her energy might not restore, and she might be driven insane," Alexander replied.

Allan sighed, "Amy... why does it have to be Amy?"

"I agree, Guardian Allan. It always seems to be Amy that gets the worst luck," Alexander told him. They were walking at a steady pace. Wolf, I guessed was farther behind. I couldn't see as I was stuck in one place.

I felt Alexanders magical pull on my body. I attempted to fight it, but it didn't work out in my favor.

"Don't fight it, Amy," Alexander told me just before I fell asleep. Before I completely lost consciousness I felt him stroke my fur. It was really nice...

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a tent on the ground. I was near Wolf and Alexander. I was in between the two, boys. For some unknown reason, I decided to move from in between the boys to laying on Alexander's chest. I knew I didn't weigh enough to wake him. Even if I was slightly mad at him, I just didn't want to lose him. I didn't know why I felt that I might. Maybe it was because I lost Vivian.

I started to purr softly. Apparently, it was enough to wake him up.

"Amy, you're awake then," he said as he brought up his wrist, to see what time it was. "It's Five A.M I guess that I should get up now," he spoke calmly. He carefully scooted me off his chest and once again onto the ground. I wasn't exactly pleased with his decision, but I knew that it was for the best. He spelled some clothes on and exited the tent, beckoning me to follow. It didn't take much thought to decide what to do. I followed him out of the tent.

The land outside was different than what I was expecting. Instead of a forest, it was sandy. The trees had been left behind it seemed.

"According to Guardian Allan, we're only a couple hours walk to the spiral door," he told me.

 _How long have I... been out for?_ I mewed.

"About two days Amy," Alexander replied. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of doing that to you again."

 _You better not!_ I mewed.

He laughed.

"I think that we should find Guardian Allan. He wanted to know when you woke up again," he then said.

I was a little worried. It wasn't that I didn't trust Allan, but I want the full truth, something I've figured he'll never give. He only gives the amount of truth he needs for someone to know and it drives me insane. But it's not as if he can understand me anyway to tell him. I just wanted to be human again! Why couldn't they just cast the damn spell they had the first time. I would rather be slightly human than not human at all!

Alexander started to walk towards the tent. I decided it best I followed him. I didn't need to get lost. Even if it was close to me. Safty was my goal.

The sand, I noticed, felt weird on my feet. It was warm and made me sink into it. It was grainy too. I didn't really like how it felt, but I knew I would have to live, only a couple hours walk from the spiral door. If I was human, or even partially human, I would have sighed.

Alexander was behind the tent and was sitting next to the guardian. It was the first time I had ever seen him relaxed. Then again, he was in a meditative state. Alexander said something when I sat on the blanket. The Guardians body seemed to tense as he opened his eyes.

"So she's awake?" he then asked. He sounded... tired.

"Yes, Guardian Allan, she is," Alexander replied. "Come on over Amy."

I didn't feel like moving and complying with their wishes. After all, what was in it for me? It was just a suggestion anyway. I calmly just sat on the part of the blanket I was on. It was toward the edge, while they were sitting in the middle.

Alexander sighed.

"Why won't you come over Amy?" he asked. I decided not to answer, mostly because I was tired of everyone telling me what to do. I was my own woman or cat I supposed, and I could decide things for myself! Even if it was a simple thing such as sitting on a different side of a blanket. I needed some control in my life like I had once had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating, I will try to get back to a regular update schedule. And another apology for the chapter being so short.**

 **~gh0stheart~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own wizard101.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"She probably wants some control Alex," Guardian Allan told him in an authoritative tone. "So please allow her some control. If you don't. . . there's a lot of things at stake. A lot more than you would ever realize."

"What's at stake, Guardian?"

"I am not allowed to say until it's time."

"What can you say? Why did you call us here?"

"I called you here because I need to know a little of what's going on. Again, I cannot say too much, I made contact with the leader of the Guardians. I cannot say the name of who that is. It's not my place, besides my leader would be very. . . upset. That would be very bad for all of us."

I wondered who controlled the Guardians. I only heard about them through ancient myths. Even then, there weren't much about them, other than they protect whatever their master tells them to. I always assumed it was Grandmother Raven. But if it isn't, then who is their master?

"I called you here because I now know who betrayed us and why they did it. It was Vivian Lightpyre." There was a pause, I wasn't sure to add emphasis or not. It hurt knowing that one of my best friends betrayed me. It almost hurt as bad as when Arlen died. That was also about the time when Angel drifted slightly from our group. He was severely depressed when Arlen died. He never was the same. He even stopped most of his mischief.

"She betrayed us because the Rogue Guardian stole her sister and killed her family. I'm sure you know that they were murdered, Amy." I nodded my head to say yes. "He was holding her sister captive and if she didn't comply her sister would die. . . Unfortunately, or fortunately, one can never tell with fate, her sister died. With no reason to spy on us, she left. I found a note tied to a tree in her handwriting. She apologized profusely and told us she is now on the run. I hope you two wish her luck. The Rogue Guardian never liked betrayal, and will most likely hunt her down. . . and kill her."

I wasn't sure how to read Alexander. For a few moments, I was scared slightly. I've never felt such dark energy come off of him.

"That's not good," was the only thing that Alexander said. It sounded rather ominous.

"No, it isn't Alex. Now I'll allow you two to wake up Wolf. I can't interfere because I'm not the Guardian of Magic for Death."

Alexander sighed and got up from the blanket. He still had a darker energy but it was lightening. I got up from the edge of the blanket and followed; feeling extremely uneasy as I did. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt that way.

* * *

We soon made it to the spiral door. It was on a rock in the middle of a lake. It was when I realized that I would be needing to be carried; begrudgingly I allowed Guardian Allan to carry me as I was still slightly peeved with Alexander. I would have had Wolf carry me, but as he isn't confident with magic yet, it would have been bad. Magic requires confidence. Chances are that if someone isn't confident the spell won't work.

Soon we all made it to the rock with the spiral door. There was very little room. It was a very small rock for what we needed. Slowly, Guardian Allan maneuvered the key out of his pocket. It seemed he didn't want to drop me. Then I remembered, for an animal, or pet, to travel through a spiral door someone has to hold them while going through. If they don't, the animal could become lost in the spiral, dying or becoming lost in the thousands of stars or unknown worlds.

Guardian Allan put the key in the lock, opening the door. It had the same portal like effect that was expected. He held me tightly and walked through the door. I embraced the cold on the other side.


End file.
